wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Przypadki Robinsona Cruzoe/Rozdział XX
Bardzo powoli powracały mi siły, tak iż dopiero po dwóch tygodniach mogłem się wziąć do dalszego wyprzątania groty, a że to była robota męcząca, więc tylko po godzinie rano i wieczorem pracowałem. Skutkiem wstrząśnienia oderwała się część sklepienia i bocznej ściany. Jaskinia zyskała na obszerności, a co większa, owa szczelina, przez którą woda dostawała się do środka, całkiem zniknęła. Dach nawet sporządzony przeze mnie pochłonęła ziemia tak, iż śladu z niego nie pozostało. Z tym wszystkim mieszkanie w jaskini zdało mi się bardzo niebezpieczne. Gdybym się był w nim znajdował podczas trzęsienia ziemi, byłbym niezawodnie zginął. Postanowiłem więc zbudować szałas, potrzeba było tylko się namyślić, gdzie sobie obrać nową siedzibę. Lecz, gdy rozważyłem dobrze, że moje dotychczasowe mieszkanie jest nadzwyczaj dogodne, chroni mnie doskonale od deszczu, gdym pomyślał, ile mnie trudów będzie kosztowało zbudowanie nowego domu, do czego nie posiadałem żadnych narzędzi, skłoniłem się do pozostania w grocie. Zresztą, gdyby mi projekt ten przyszedł przed dziwnym snem i cudownym nawróceniem moim, byłbym się wziął do jego wykonania, ale teraz miałem ufność w Bogu, a wiedząc, że bez Jego wiedzy i woli nikomu włos z głowy nie spadnie, pozostałem w mojej grocie, nie doznając najmniejszej bojaźni. Natomiast nie posiadając się z radości przyswojenia kóz, umyśliłem dla nich zbudować stajenkę, gdyż razem ze mną w jaskini przebywać nie mogły. W tym celu udawszy się o świcie do lasu, szukałem dogodnych gałęzi do wystawienia stajni, której plan w głowie mej był gotowy. Mając z sobą jak zawsze łuk i strzały, zapuściłem się za jakimś ptakiem leśnym w nieznaną mi dolinę. Na środku rosły wysokie na kilka sążni drzewka, równe i proste, a gdym się zbliżył, aby je obejrzeć z bliska, przekonałem się, że to trzcina bambusowa. Odkrycie to ucieszyło mnie bardzo. Zyskałem materiał lekki, do budowy nadzwyczaj zdatny, a nietrudny do ścięcia. Porzuciłem więc myśl polowania, a wziąłem się do ścinania bambusów, wybierając drzewka centymetr, a najwyżej półtora centymetra średnicy mające. Cały dzień zabrała mi ta praca, a jednak nie szło to tak bardzo łatwo, gdyż wieczorem zaledwie było ich trzydzieści. Niepodobna było wszystkie zabrać naraz. Potrójną więc odbyłem wędrówkę do groty, przeszło pół mili odległej i dopiero trzeciego dnia przystąpiłem do budowania. Niedaleko od mej groty rosły dwie palmy, w odległości pięciu metrów jedna od drugiej. Do nich w wysokości dwóch i pół metra nad ziemią przywiązałem żerdź bambusową. O tę żerdź opierałem pochyło żerdki bambusowe z obu stron, tak że przez to powstała chatka w kształcie dachu, opartego o ziemię. Pokryłem ją z wierzchu podwójnym pokładem liści kokosowych, u góry bambusy przytwierdziłem pizangowymi włóknami. Chata ta była z dwóch stron otwarta. Zagrodziłem ją ściankami, wtykając w ziemię odpowiedniej długości żerdki bambusowe i przeplatając je dla mocy gałązkami chrustu, podobnie jak u nas robią płoty. Z jednej strony zrobiłem drzwiczki do wpuszczania i wypuszczania kóz. Tak więc towarzyszki mego wygnania miały bardzo wygodne mieszkanie, chroniące je zarówno od upału, jak i od deszczu. Wkrótce przyzwyczaiły się do swej stajenki i przed wieczorem same podchodziły do drzwiczek, naprzykrzając się bekiem, aby je wpuścić do środka. W dzień jednak miałem z nimi dużo kłopotu. Puszczać wolno na paszę było nieroztropne, bo mogły uciec do lasu i więcej nie wrócić, a gdy wyszedłszy na polowanie uwiązałem je do drzewa, to znowu biedne zwierzęta nie mogły się najeść do woli i udój był bardzo skąpy. Jednego dnia, wracając z polowania, obciążony ubitym zającem, stąpiłem na coś ostrego i przebiłem sobie nogę. Krew lała się ciurkiem i zaledwie zdołałem ją zatamować. Cierń kaktusowy nie mógł przebić tak głęboko nogi. Zacząłem więc szukać sprawcy mej rany i znalazłem ostry krzemień. Jeżeli ból dokuczył mi bardzo, to chętnie jeszcze raz dałbym się skaleczyć za tak kosztowny nabytek. W pierwszej chwili zapomniałem o bólu, a dobywszy nieodstępnego noża, począłem krzesać ogień. Widok diamentów nie zachwyciłby mnie tak, jak te prześliczne, od tylu miesięcy nie widziane iskry. Śpieszyłem do domu, jak mogłem, pomimo dokuczającego cierpienia, lecz dopiero wieczorem ukazała się luba zagroda. Mimo najgorętszego pragnienia nie można było myśleć o roznieceniu ognia, bo do tego potrzeba próchna lub hubki, suchych liści i gałązek, a tego wszystkiego nie było. Szukać po nocy niepodobna, tym bardziej ze zranioną nogą. Trzeba wszystko odłożyć do jutra. Któż nie domyśli się, że na drugi dzień rano pierwszą moją myślą było rozniecenie ognia. Co chwila budziłem się w nocy, bo mi szczęście spać nie dawało, a gdym zasnął, wciąż mi się śniło, że siedzę przed wielkim płomieniem. Od czasu zamieszkania na wyspie nie doświadczyłem takiej radości. Ale znać podobało się Panu Bogu wystawić mię na ciężką próbę. Już w nocy uczułem mocny ból w nodze, a kiedy ją z rana obejrzałem, cała podeszwa była spuchnięta. Pomimo moczenia w wodzie, przez cztery dni stąpać nie mogłem. Gdyby nie zapas żywności, głód byłby mi się dał dobrze we znaki. Przez ten czas zatrudniałem się sporządzaniem nowego parasola. Stary, zrobiony z kokosowych liści, wcale był dobrą ochroną od promieni słonecznych, lecz podczas deszczu na nic się nie zdał. Doświadczyłem tego w czasie pory zimowej i dawno już trzeba było coś innego wymyślić, lecz dzień za dniem schodził na innych robotach, później zaś trzęsienie ziemi, wyprzątanie jaskini, choroba, w tym mi przeszkodziły. Nareszcie brak skórek, z których miał być nowy parasol zrobiony, stał na zawadzie. Sporządziłem go z cienkich gałązek bambusowych. Zajęcze skórki dostarczyły pokrycia. Lecz największą trudność stanowiło otwieranie i zamykanie. Udało mi się ją pokonać, ale z jakimże mozołem. Ani sprężyn, ani drutów, ani zgoła najmniejszego nie posiadając narzędzia, wymyśliłem przecież rodzaj baldachimu, nie wyglądającego paradnie i psującego się często, ale i z tego byłem bardzo zadowolony. Po zabliźnieniu się rany poszedłem do lasu, aby poszukać hubki. Zamiast niej znalazłem pień wypróchniały. Zebrawszy czyr, wysuszyłem go na słońcu. Porywam stal i krzemień, krzeszę ogień, padają iskry, jedna chwyta się czyru. Dmucham, serce bije mi gwałtownie, płomienia wzniecić nie mogę. O Boże mój! Boże, miałoż by wszyst ko spełznąć na niczym. Na koniec wybucha płomień, zapalają się suche listki, gałązki. Na ten widok jakieś dziwne osłabienie owładnęło mną. Zdawało się, że zemdleję. Ten ogień wydawał mi się czymś tak kosztownym, że nie zdołam tego wypowiedzieć. Biegałem ja szalony, znosząc gałązki, drzewo, krzewy. Zdaje mi się, że spaliłbym las cały. Olbrzymi płomień bije na pięć metrów w górę. Dym wznosi się ponad szczyty skały. Tańczę, biegam, skaczę z radości około ognia, nareszcie łzami zalany padam na kolana, dziękując Stwórcy za to dobrodziejstwo. Wy, lube dziatki, używając wszelkich wygód w domu rodzicielskim, nie zdołacie pojąć szczęścia biednego wygnańca, który po ośmiu miesiącach życia, pełnego niewygód, ujrzał na koniec płonący ogień i cieszył się, że wreszcie ciepłą strawą będzie mógł skrzepić znużone ciało. Chciałem napić się gorącego mleka. Wydoiłem więc kozę i przystawiłem je w muszli do ognia. Po chwili muszla pękła z trzaskiem, a popiół uraczył się moim przysmakiem. To mnie bardzo zasmuciło, lecz nie tracąc czasu, porywam kawał drzewa, zaostrzam go, pakuję wczoraj zabitego zajączka i piekę. Przyjemna woń pieczonego mięsa napełniła powietrze, zaledwie miałem cierpliwość doczekać się, aż będzie gotowe. Zajadając zajączka, wystawiłem sobie, że jestem na uczcie królewskiej. Cóż to za smak wyborny! Teraz nie zdołam wyobrazić sobie, jak mogłem jeść surowe mięso jak wilk jaki? Ach, czyż może być większe dobrodziejstwo od ognia! Wyznam ze wstydem, że rozłakomiony smakiem mięsa, już zamyślałem poświęcić mego koziołka na pieczeń. Lecz oburzyła mnie ta niewdzięczność. Jak to, biedne stworzenie przyszło szukać u ciebie schronienia, a ty w dowód prawdziwej gościnności chcesz je wsadzić na rożen? To bardzo brzydko, panie Robinsonie. Ot, nie leń się, weź łuk i strzały i idź na polowanie. Są kozy w lesie, będziesz miał pieczeń, a nie okażesz się okrutnikiem. — Tak, ale mi tymczasem ogień wygaśnie. — Naznoś więc grubszych gałęzi, ostatni huragan niemało ich natrzaskał. A zresztą choćby ogień wygasł, masz krzesiwo i krzemień, to znowu rozniecisz. — A jak się nie uda? — Udało się raz, to uda się i drugi. To są tylko wymówki i nic więcej. Marsz do lasu, będziesz miał kozią pieczeń, a może i rosół. — Ciekawy jestem, w czym go ugotuję? — Widziałem ja pod skałą glinę, z gliny garnki robią garncarze, masz teraz i ogień, możesz wypalić. Próbowałeś murarki, ciesiołki, szewstwa, krawiectwa, byłeś dość zręcznym parasolnikiem, może też i garncarstwu podołasz. — Nie tak łatwo, a gdzież kółko garncarskie? — Nie wymawiaj się, kochaneczku, nie święci garnki lepią, a bez pracy nie będzie kołaczy, ani też pieczone gołąbki nie przyjdą same do gąbki. Trzeba troszkę czoła zapocić. W ten sposób prowadziłem sam z sobą dyskurs. Kto by słuchał z boku, mógłby się naśmiać potężnie. Często w mej duszy odzywały się dwa różne głosy. Jeden, przedstawiający moje lenistwo, wątpienie i wszystkie złe nałogi. Drugi surowy, karcący każdą złą myśl, nie przepuszczający najmniejszego przewinienia. Ile razy zachodziła między nimi sprzeczka, ten drugi miał zupełną słuszność i z łatwością obalał wszystkie wymówki lenistwa. Poznałem, że był to głos sumienia, głos prawdy i zawsze w końcu szedłem za jego radą. I teraz, zabrawszy łuk i strzały, nie ociągając się dłużej, poszedłem do lasu z głową nabitą garncarstwem. Ma się rozumieć, że przed odejściem naznosiłem na ogień dużo drzewa, a kozy zamknąłem w stajence. Rozdział 20